Ordinaires ou pas
by Anan'OS
Summary: Gaara est un lycéen qui n'a aucun amis, n'a plus rien du jeune sans coeur qu'il était. Coeur pris par un blond bien particulier, celui même qui lui a permis de changer. Mais cette histoire n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. Elle est ordinaire. Comme eux. Ou pas.


Cette histoire se déroule dans une ville ordinaire, avec des gens ordinaires, et des évènements ordinaires, avec une chronologie des plus banales.  
>Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?<br>Rien n'est banal. A condition d'y accorder un peu d'attention, tout, absolument tout peut devenir extraordinaire. Extraordinaire et magnifique.  
>Par conséquent, l'histoire que je vais vous raconter retrace l'histoire d'êtres exceptionnels. Mais pas plus exceptionnels ni meilleurs que vous qui me lisez, que vos voisins qui ne me connaissent pas ou que les millions de personnes dont vous ignorez l'existence.<br>Cela commence un jour de mai, lors d'une journée très chaude qu'une intense pluie avait précédée. L'air lourd et étouffant ne semblait pas gêner la bande d'amis qui venaient de se rejoindre. Parmi eux, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui souriait à un brun ténébreux, une très belle blonde aux yeux bleus, un garçon aux joues tatouées, un autre qui portait des lunettes de soleil noires, une petite brune mystérieuse qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, et d'autres qui ne seront pas décrits, parce que notre personnage principal les apercevait à peine.  
>Parmi les dizaines d'élèves qui se réunissaient à la sortie des cours, il n'en voyait qu'un. Un seul qu'il avait pris l'habitude, sans même le vouloir, d'observer. C'était automatique, il était incapable de s'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, il ne le voulait pas.<br>Celui qu'il observait était si envoûtant. Pas très grand, plutôt râblé, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'idéal masculin représenté par Sasuke Uchiwa : grand, élancé, calme, mystérieux, aux traits fins et masculins à la fois. Non, pas la moindre ressemblance. Malgré ça, il fallait reconnaître que Naruto Uzumaki était magnifique. Un regard pétillant, une démarche énergique, un sourire qui faisait manquer un battement de cœur à Gaara à chaque fois...  
>Car c'était bien Gaara qui fixait avec ce regard indescriptible l'adolescent blond. Sa seule vue suffisait à lui redonner l'espoir. En effet, le roux était tout aussi capable de ressentir l'amour que la haine. Le véritable problème résidait dans l'expression de ses sentiments. Maladivement introverti et renfermé, comment aurait-il pu dire au monde que, depuis quelques années, il le trouvait magnifique ? Comment aurait-il pu exprimer à Naruto sa gratitude infinie pour ce cadeau aussi involontaire qu'inestimable ? Il ne savait pas, les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort. C'était Naruto, qui était doué pour les prononcer et leur donner la force de changer la vie. Lui, Gaara, n'était rien d'autre qu'un lycéen anonyme perdu dans la vie et la foule. Rien d'autre qu'un grain de poussière à l'échelle mondiale. Il avait toujours su qu'il existait des gens qui avaient plus de valeur que d'autres. Ces gens-là étaient des leaders nés. Ces gens-là étaient près à se sacrifier pour n'importe quelle cause alors qu'au final c'était les autres, incapables de les voir mourir, qui périssaient à leur place.<br>Et Naruto faisait partie de ces gens-là. De l'élite.  
>Gaara, pas. Gaara n'était qu'un marginal.<br>Personne ne le voyait, personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Cette solitude qui lui rongeait l'existence lui rendait aussi de nombreux services. Quand on a la solitude pour compagne depuis toujours, on n'est pas désillusionné par la trahison de ses amis.  
>Normal, on n'en a pas.<br>C'avait été ainsi, longtemps. Puis, Naruto était apparu. Avec la discrétion et l'impact d'une bombe atomique. A peu de choses près, on aurait pu dire que Gaara était mort et avait ressuscité. Lui si renfermé qui n'avait connu que la haine... en fait, en deux phrases, Naruto l'avait jeté dans la débâcle de la vie sociale. Autant dire que pour Gaara, cela s'apparentait à un casse-tête chinois, doublé d'une équation du troisième degré. Et sans doute triplé d'une sacrée dose de physique-chimie. Traduction ? Il était complètement paumé.  
>Il se sentait tellement laissé pour compte, tellement en marge du monde qu'il lui était impossible de communiquer avec les autres. C'était en partie ce qui le liait si profondément à Naruto Uzumaki. Il représentait une passerelle entre Gaara et les autres.<br>Non.  
>Entre Gaara et la vie.<br>Et cette passerelle, Gaara l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il aimait Naruto Uzumaki. Comme un lien avec ce que pourrait devenir son existence, comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme le guide qu'il n'avait pas eu durant son enfance.  
>Comme un être humain.<br>Cependant, il n'avait jamais su parler, jamais su quoi dire. Il restait alors en arrière, se contentant de l'observer de loin, le regardant évoluer avec tant d'aisance dans ce monde si inaccessible au roux.  
>Naruto se retourna et l'aperçu. Gaara sentit ses membres se raidir. Il était piégé. Piégé dans un univers azur effrayant qui l'attirait par-dessus tout. Lorsqu'il entendit une voix enjouée l'inviter à rejoindre le groupe, il obéit. L'effrayant Gaara, redouté de tous à cause d'une vieille réputation de caïd qui le suivait partout, était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Naruto Uzumaki. A pas lents, il prit la direction du blond. S'il paraissait calme, à l'intérieur de lui, c'était la plus grande anarchie qu'ait connu le monde. Ses idées se confondaient, ses sentiments devenaient paradoxaux, lui donnant envie de courir vers lui et de s'en éloigner autant qu'il pouvait. Les yeux des adolescents le regardaient arriver. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans leurs regards, rien qui aurait pu lui donner l'impression d'être de trop. Pourtant, Gaara se stoppa à environ cinq mètres du groupe. Incapable de bouger. La panique le gagna, il concentra son esprit sur l'unique but de faire un pas.<br>Un instant, le monde ne fut plus sous l'emprise du temps. C'était un instant magique et pourtant si ordinaire, qui n'appartenait qu'à Naruto et Gaara. Cette simple rencontre des regards suffit à changer les deux garçons en profondeur.  
>La passion refoulée qui tourmentait Gaara passa dans cet échange avec la même force que s'il l'avait hurlée. Naruto, pour une fois, ne trouva aucune stupidité à dire pour casser l'ambiance lourde qui s'était imposée entre eux.<br>Après une durée qui leur parut des heures, le jeune homme roux franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du groupe. Excepté Naruto, aucun n'avait paru remarquer le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui. Gaara en conclut que ce lui leur avait paru si long ne devait pas excéder quelques secondes. Un haussement d'épaules mental traduisant une profonde indifférence plus tard - après tout, l'opinion des gens qui ne l'intéressaient pas, c'est-à-dire les amis de Naruto, lui importait peu - il s'intégrait parfaitement à la bande d'adolescents et passait la fin de la journée avec eux. Néanmoins, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il fut pour eux l'heure de rentrer chez eux, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Sous un ciel d'un bleu si foncé qu'il virait au noir, à peine éclairé par un quartier de lune, le groupe se scinda à un carrefour, chacun prenant la direction de son domicile. Gaara tournait à droite dans une rue pavée de pierres couleur beige et saumon, encadrée de boutiques multicolores au-dessus desquelles vivaient en majorité des commerçants ou des étudiants, dans de petits appartements plus destinés à abriter leurs locataires pour la nuit qu'à devenir de véritables foyers. Un de ces appartements était celui dans lequel vivait Gaara, environ huit heures par jour. Il rentrait entre vingt-deux heures et minuit, avalait une collation rapide à partir de ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo, et allait se coucher. Enfin, se coucher... il ne dormait que rarement. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de dormir. Il préférait de loin rester calme, froid, réfléchir. Et ne jamais se laisser entraîner par l'irréalité de chaleur, de douceur ou de passion que pouvait contenir un rêve.  
>Gaara, assis sur le lit le plus rapproché de la fenêtre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa sœur Temari - l'autre étant réservée à Kankûro et son atelier - se mit à pleurer. Mais pas à pleurer comme quelqu'un qui a de la peine. Il n'était pas agité de soubresauts, son visage n'était ni rouge ni ne se contractait, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de hurler. Gaara n'était pas en peine. Quoiqu'il fut capable de ressentir, il tenait ses propres douleurs à distance depuis si longtemps qu'elles ne l'atteignaient plus. Lorsqu'il pleurait, il s'en apercevait à peine, car rien ne changeait, en lui. Elles exprimaient simplement une douleur enfouie qu'il n'était même plus capable de différencier de ses émotions quotidiennes tant elle était présente. Ces larmes qui ne signifiaient rien pour Gaara tuèrent un autre garçon. Un garçon blond, qui, intrigué par le silencieux roux, l'avait suivi, et qui, après avoir longuement hésité à le rejoindre, avait aperçu les gouttes salées, témoins d'une douleur sourde et pourtant ignorée, que Gaara offrait sans le savoir à la faible lueur de la lune.<br>Son propre cœur en morceaux sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, Naruto rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, notre blond survolté national offrait au monde son spectacle habituel : celui de quelqu'un d'heureux. Ce que, il fallait bien le reconnaître, il n'était pas. Et même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pour Gaara, c'était parfaitement visible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En réalité, il n'avait jamais compris, et ne cherchait plus à comprendre le blond depuis bien longtemps. Il savait seulement qu'au fond, tout au fond de Naruto se dissimulait un secret qui le rongeait. D'ailleurs, il ne le savait pas. Il le ressentait. Depuis que Naruto l'avait sorti d'un océan de haine et de ressentiment, un lien le connectait à lui. Il sentait, ressentait avec lui.  
>Une question s'immisça alors dans l'esprit de Gaara : la luminosité de Naruto était-elle factice ? Etait-il possible que quelqu'un d'aussi parfait, d'aussi lumineux, irradiant le plaisir de vivre à des kilomètres à la ronde, puisse mentir au monde sur sa nature profonde ?<br>L'idée même abasourdissait Gaara, qui n'avait jamais menti. Il n'en voyait même pas l'intérêt. Gaara était timide et indifférent, froid et gentil, asocial et sincère. Il était beaucoup de choses, possédait autant de défauts que de qualités, sinon plus ; il avait une famille, mais restait seul ; son existence même était une contradiction. Il pensait le pour et le contre, le bon et le mauvais, le faux et le vrai. Mais il ne mentait pas. Il ne mentait jamais, préférant blesser par l'honnêteté que guérir par le mensonge.  
>Mentir, c'était tricher. Et Gaara détestait les tricheurs. Il ne croyait pas aux gagnants et aux perdants. Non, ce n'était pas le sujet. Il n'y avait ni gagnants ni perdants, juste ceux qui jouaient et ceux qui trichaient. Il n'avait jamais supporté la seconde catégorie, que, sans détester, il méprisait profondément.<br>Mais pouvait-il mépriser Naruto ?  
>Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Il en était incapable. Cela signifiait-il que le blonde ne trichait pas ? Du moins, pas complètement ?<br>Sans doute. De toute façon, quelle importance ? Naruto pouvait bien tricher avec le monde, il ne trichait pas avec Gaara. Et le roux ne demandait rien de plus. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais il avait toujours su détecter les mensonges. Naruto était la seule et unique personne qui ne lui ait jamais menti. Cependant, une gêne persistait dans son cœur, comme une épine empoisonnée.  
>Les cours passèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Des gestes mécaniques rythmèrent toute sa journée tandis que, comme à l'accoutumée, il pensait à Naruto. L'observait. Gaara ne vivait qu'à travers lui. Parce qu'il était le passeport qui lui permettait de franchir les frontières de l'incertitude et de la peur, Naruto était la personne la plus importante au monde pour Gaara.<br>Il l'aimait à tel point que le garçon suicidaire qu'il était avait été capable de vivre. Juste parce que le blond le lui avait demandé. Juste parce que Naruto l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et lui avait dit qu'il était vivant. Et qu'il fallait qu'il le reste.  
>Mourir par amour n'avait aucun sens pour Gaara. L'amour qu'étaient sensés éprouver Roméo et Juliette n'avait pas de signification pour lui. Mourir, c'était tellement facile... Comment mourir aurait pu être une preuve d'amour, alors que la véritable épreuve était de continuer à vivre ? Mourir n'était pas une pénitence, mais un cadeau. Roméo et Juliette n'avaient fait que fuir la réalité et s'offrir ce qu'ils ne méritaient pas. Quand on veut s'aimer, on ne meurt pas. On s'en va, on va vivre ailleurs. S'aimer, c'être deux, alors que mourir, c'était être seul. Les deux n'étaient pas compatibles. Mais personne d'autre que Gaara ne semblait vouloir le comprendre. Tout ça était tellement stupide...<br>Gaara, juché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, au premier étage, décida d'aller faire un tour. Il sauta souplement les trois mètres qui le séparaient du sol, et partit faire une balade dans les rues de Konoha.  
>Un observateur extérieur aurait dit qu'il cherchait les ennuis. Un ado de dix-neuf minuscules années, certes grand mais particulièrement fin, au look étrange, aux cernes noirs, aux yeux maquillés, aux yeux incroyablement verts et aux cheveux rouges, qui se promenait seul la nuit, était au mieux inconscient et plus vraisemblablement suicidaire. Pourtant, Gaara n'était rien de tout ça. Mais Gaara n'avait pas peur.<br>Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. A une époque qui lui semblait lointaine et qui ne l'était pourtant pas tant que ça, il avait été un délinquant particulièrement violent. Un ado mal dans sa peau qui apeurait tous ceux qui le croisaient. Il avait fait les beaux jours de l'hôpital et de la clinique privée de la ville. Sa réputation était telle que son seul visage suffisait à effrayer. Et si son cœur avait changé, son visage était resté le même. Gaara no Sabbaku n'avait jamais d'ennuis. Avoir eu mal au point d'en avoir blessé les autres avait certains avantages.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Naruto Uzumaki, qui en plus de n'être pas méfiant du tout, avait l'air profondément débile du pigeon par excellence. Son visage ne le protégeait donc absolument pas, et sa réputation, celle d'un type très gentil mais idiot, confirmait qu'il était une victime facile.  
>Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de ses racketteurs lorsqu'un Naruto absolument pas effrayé refusa tout net de leur donner quoique ce soit. Et même, lorsqu'ils le frappèrent, il se défendit, et plutôt bien. Mais toujours le même problème du trois contre un : le trois se fatigue beaucoup moins vite que le un.<br>Et là, dans une autre histoire, Gaara serait arrivé miraculeusement et serait intervenu, aurait fait fuir les agresseurs de Naruto. Puis il l'aurait regardé dans les yeux, et il y aurait un autre instant magique, pendant lequel le temps se serait arrêté de nouveau.  
>Mais tout ça se serait passé dans une autre histoire, loin, bien loin de leur réalité à eux. Dans leur réalité, oui, Gaara avait fini par rencontrer Naruto, mais ceux qui l'avaient frappé avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps. Naruto, qui rasait les murs pour rentrer chez lui, un œil au beurre noir, les membres endoloris et avec une mâchoire qui le lançait horriblement, avait aperçu Gaara. Mais il avait voulu l'éviter. Il ne voulait pas que l'étrange garçon le voit ainsi. Il connaissait son passé, et face à ce type plus grand que lui, mais si maigrichon, il se sentait humilié. Après tout, Naruto pesait dix bons kilos de plus de Gaara, car bien mieux bâti et plus musclé. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu tenir tête à trois pauvres types. Quand il avait rencontré Gaara, celui-ci pouvait en envoyer au tapis dix comme eux, tout ça en utilisant uniquement ses jambes. L'énergie que Gaara pouvait déployer à l'époque pour blesser les autres était proprement stupéfiante.<br>Bref. Il ne voulait pas que Gaara le voit comme ça. Mais comme on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, Gaara ne le loupa pas.  
>Ses yeux verts étincelèrent d'une lueur étrange quand il vit le blond. La lueur s'accentua lorsqu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Mais il ne posa pas de questions, ne prononça aucune parole. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, longtemps.<br>De lui imposer la vue de ses troublants yeux verts.  
>Puis il le prit par la main, pas vraiment doucement, mais pas fort non plus. Presque indifféremment, mais fermement.<p>

Dans les rues mal éclairées de Konoha par des réverbères bon marché, marchaient deux garçons. L'un, effrayant, guidait le deuxième sans même vérifier qu'il suivait. La sienne glissée dans celle de Gaara, Naruto se laissait complètement aller. Le roux le guidait. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, Naruto aurait tout donné pour n'être pas vu de lui. Mais là, tout de suite, il ne pensait plus à une quelconque entaille dans sa fierté masculine. Juste qu'il était pas mal paumé, et que la poigne sûre de Gaara le rassurait.  
>Parce qu'il ne lui demandait rien.<br>Parce qu'il le guidait, sans arrière-pensées.  
>Parce qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.<br>Il détailla le profil de Gaara, à la lueur du faible éclairage public. Sur le bleu presque noir de la nuit se détachait agréablement ses cheveux rouge foncé, sa peau blafarde miroitait, et ses yeux n'avait jamais brillé de cette façon-là. Naruto n'aurait pu dire si Gaara était beau ou non. Il était juste fasciné par ce visage étrange, cette expression tranquille et ce garçon tellement fort qui ne le montrait pourtant pas.  
>Gaara le mena jusqu'à un immeuble qu'il reconnut pour y être déjà venu, ce soir où il avait vu le roux pleurer. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus devant la porte. Il entrait dans cet immeuble, dans l'appartement de Gaara. Dans son monde. La main toujours dans celle de son ami et vraisemblablement nouveau protecteur, il pénétra dans l'appartement. Gaara ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, ce qui arrangeait plutôt Naruto. Il avait croisé son reflet dans la glace, et se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Il était effrayant. Ils croisèrent une jeune femme qui possédait les mêmes yeux que Gaara. Elle ne posa aucune question, ne parut même pas étonnée de voir celui-ci tenir la main d'un blond visiblement stupide couvert de bleus, avec du sang séché sur le visage.<br>Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la salle de bain que Gaara se décida à lâcher la main de Naruto, qui s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, pour sortir des bandages, du coton, des pansements et du désinfectant de l'armoire à pharmacie. Il humidifia d'abord un coton avec de l'eau pour laver un minimum le visage du blond avant de désinfecter ses plaies. Quand il eut fini, il tourna le dos à Naruto, fouillant parmi les médicaments.  
>« Déshabille-toi. »<br>Naruto cligna des yeux, certain d'avoir mal entendu. Visiblement non. Avec une certaine gêne, il entreprit de retirer ses vêtements. Ensuite, Gaara entreprit le même rituel, remplaçant simplement le désinfectant par une pommade. Dans une autre situation, Naruto aurait trouvé franchement weird, voire carrément louche de se trouver dans une salle de bains exigüe, vêtu seulement d'un boxer bleu avec Gaara qui lui étalait de la pommade sur le corps.  
>Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, il trouvait ça... naturel. Il se contentait de se laisser faire. Les gestes du roux étaient sûrs, méthodiques. Presque indifférents.<br>Naruto ne lui demanda pas où ni comment il avait appris cette aisance à soigner les blessures de ce genre. Ils le savaient tous les deux.  
>« Gaara ? » finit pour par dire Naruto, brisant le silence.<br>Un regard interrogateur l'encouragea à continuer.  
>« Hum, non. Rien. »<br>Il était clair qu'il n'osait pas parler, mais le roux ne lui dit rien de plus, ne chercha pas à comprendre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé ses soins, il se détourna de Naruto, et entreprit de ranger méthodiquement ce qu'il avait sorti, avec une lenteur excessive, mais qui n'hésitait pourtant pas. Contrairement à son habitude, le blond ne parlait pas. Les yeux rivés au sol, il se sentait tellement... bizarre. Un manque s'était créé dans sa poitrine sans qu'il en comprenne l'origine, et ne pas savoir comment le combler était frustrant. Il se rhabilla, presque comme dans un rêve, avec des gestes automatiques, sans en avoir véritablement conscience. Quand Gaara sortit de la salle de bain, Naruto, sur le point d'enfiler son T-shirt, se figea. Ses jambes qui avaient décidé de le porter quelques instants plus tôt le lâchèrent soudainement. Cette fois-ci, cela n'avait pas à voir avec ses membres douloureux. Non, c'était le vide dans poitrine. Un froid arctique s'y était installé brusquement, douloureusement.  
>Il aurait bien voulu comprendre pourquoi, mais son cerveau était en mode veille. Naruto avait déjà bien trop réfléchi aujourd'hui. Il était quelqu'un d'impulsif, qui réagissait vite, sans penser aux conséquences. Sans penser tout court, d'ailleurs. Alors il agit comme d'habitude : il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus.<br>Il se précipita dans le couloir, s'y jetant presque... et fut obligé de se stopper net dans son élan pour ne pas percuter de plein fouet Gaara qui revenait avec deux tasses brûlantes. S'en suivit un long silence, qui ne dura cependant pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes. Naruto finit par se reculer, rétablissant une distance correcte entre les deux garçons. Gaara lui tendit une tasse fumante.  
>« Chocolat. » répondit-il de sa voix grave au sourcil interrogateur de Naruto.<br>Celui-ci prit une gorgée. Sa grimace de dégoût fit naître sur le visage de Gaara un petit sourire amusé.  
>« Chocolat très fort. » précisa-t-il.<br>- Pourquoi tu me fais boire cette horreur ? demanda Naruto en ingurgitant néanmoins l'amère boisson.  
>- Tu verras, répondit le roux en avalant tranquillement une longue gorgée, sans sembler dérangé par le goût affreux.<br>- Comment tu fais pour avaler ça ?  
>Gaara répondit par le même minuscule sourire amusé. Naruto, après avoir bu le contenu de sa tasse, recommença à parler sans discontinuer. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes.<br>« Dis donc, ça donne un sacré coup de fouet, ton truc. »  
>Le sourire de Gaara s'élargit, dévoilant sa dentition droite et régulière. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Naruto fut fasciné. Plantant son regard bleu dans celui de Gaara, il fit cligner deux fois ses paupières.<br>« Tu sais que tu es beau, quand tu souris ? »

Non, ça on ne lui avait jamais dit. Il attrapa la tasse de Naruto et la posa avec la sienne sur la commode qui trônait dans le couloir. A aucun moment ses yeux n'avaient quitté les deux saphirs qui les maintenaient prisonniers. Il cherchait une trace quelconque de plaisanterie, d'ironie... de mensonge.  
>Il n'en trouva pas.<br>C'était la première que quelqu'un le trouvait « beau ». Il avait toujours effrayé tout le monde. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Naruto...  
>Gaara aurait voulu le remercier, mais comment lui expliquer ? Il était incapable ne serait-ce que d'un geste, d'une parole. Naruto du lire son angoisse dans ses yeux, parce qu'il lui prit la main. Il sembla étonné pour une raison inconnue, puis parla à nouveau.<br>« Dis, Gaara... il y a un truc bizarre. Depuis tout à l'heure, je ressentais un grand vide. Un vide qui me faisait mal. Et maintenant que je suis avec toi et que je tiens ta main, que je touche, je ne le ressens plus. Le vide en moi est parti. Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que ça signifie... juste... »  
>Il cherchait ses mots, mais Gaara ne lui en laissant pas le temps. Il tira sur le bras de Naruto, l'attirant contre lui, l'emprisonnant d'une étreinte.<br>Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ça. Il était trop froid, trop timide aussi. Mais son esprit ne répondait plus, c'était son corps qui avait agi tout seul.  
>Pendant un moment, ils ne bougèrent plus. Naruto, stoïque, ne cherchait à se dégager de l'étreinte de Gaara, ni à y répondre. Presque statufié. Quant à Gaara, il ne s'était jamais ainsi, aussi... aussi quoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Le souffle de Naruto réchauffait son cou régulièrement, paisiblement, et l'empêchait de penser comme de bouger. Il savait juste que cet instant était très important pour son avenir. Capital.<br>Puis, soudain, Naruto bougea. S'agrippant violemment à la chemise de Gaara, s'accrochant à son cou, le serrant plus fort encore que le roux ne l'avait étreint. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche de Gaara jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'effleurent, et murmura :  
>« Ca y est. Je sais. »<br>Il ne mentait pas. Il savait. Il savait pour lui, mais il savait aussi pour Gaara. Au lieu de se sentir en danger, celui-ci lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Toutes ses interrogations s'envolèrent. Que Naruto puisse mentir ou tricher, il s'en fichait pas mal, tout compte fait. De toute façon, le nouveau jeu qu'ils engageaient tous les deux n'avaient pas de règles. Un nouveau jeu qui consistait à se tourner autour.  
>A se comprendre, puis se désillusionner à deux.<br>A se trouver pour mieux se perdre ensemble.  
>A s'aimer.<p> 


End file.
